resinfandomcom-20200213-history
Chrome Samurai's Bowen Designs Warlock MB Review
Bowen Designs Warlock MB The 156th Mini-Bust in Bowen's Marvel line, Adam Warlock was sculpted by the Kucharek Brothers and was sold only as a Bowen Designs Collector's Club Exclusive. Sculpt The Kuchareks' take on Warlock is spot on. While it is a bit on the smallish side, the sculpt works great for the character. If looked at straight-on, the piece looks back at you with an otherworldly glare that befits "Him." It's like he looks at you with disdain for being a human. That gives this piece soul, and makes it stand out in a world of lifeless-eyed statues. Design This bust is one of the very few armless busts released lately. From a design standpoint, I think it works. Nothing on Adam Warlock's arms or hands could be considered "characteristic." In a worst-case scenario, the arms would have been folded across the chest if they added them, obscuring the lightning bolt design on his chest which IS characteristic. I like the way this bust worked with no arms, and the fact that it cut off at the shoulders in the same place Warlock's shirt cuts off made it flow and look natural. Paint There are only 4 major colors on this piece, and it STILL looks good. The reds are deep and shaded well, the skin tone fits well for the "perfect being" and the Soul Gem sits nicely on his forehead. The eyes are one of those situations where the paint apps work perfectly hand-in-hand with the sculpt. That stare is one of the best on a bust I've ever seen. The only tiny problem is the metallic gold used on the lightning bolt emblem. It was obviously brushed on and mine has some visible brush-stroke marks. Not horribly obvious, though, that's why I'd consider this issue minor. And it might just be mine. But paint applications in general are very clean and the lines are very sharp. Might be a side effect of the bust being limited to only 1000. Base The base has a very "chess piece" feel. Straight black paints on the base, and a simple design that is vaguly reminiscent of Dr. Strange's window. Again, it is a bit smaller, so a featureless black riser was added to get it up to required height. Not bad, but nothing amazing. However, the subdued base does keep your eyes directed at the bust itself, instead of asking too much attention from the whole piece. Overall Hard to find faults with this one. In a cosmic character, Adam Warlock or Annihilation-themed display, it's right at home, if not one of the more commanding pieces. Don't let its size fool you, this is one of the best busts of Phase 3. If you can find it at a reasonable price, get it! On a scale of 1-5: *1 - Avoid! *2 - Look but don't buy! *3 - Buy, if you're a fan of the character. *4 - Buy, it'll look good in any collection! *5 - Phenomenal piece! A Must-Buy! Bowen Designs' Adam Warlock Mini-Bust is a: 5 - Phenomenal piece! A Must-Buy! --Chromesamurai 00:18, 10 May 2008 (UTC)